pretty_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Child (PM)
To have a child Pretty Country: Planet Memories, one of the requirements players must do is "getting married". The player can have only one child, but there are a total of 8 different children they can have, depending on who your spouse is; there are a total of four boys and four girls. The child's hair and eye colour will always take after the main character's appearance in their original artwork, but its personality will resemble that of the other parent. If the person is playing as a female character, she won't have any extra difficulty farming and doing things whilst pregnant. After the player is married and their spouse moves into own idol house, and one has upgraded to Level 2 House, Evan will have a Crib available in his Workshop. Building the Crib requires 2.500 Cash, 5 Hardwood Lumber, 1 Silver, and sheep wool; either 5 normal Wool, 4 Great Wool, 3 Ultimate Wool, 2 Supreme Wool, or 1 Miracle Wool. After supplying the materials to Evan, the Crib will appear inside your idol house in front of the player and spouse' bed. 'Stages' 'Pregnancy' In one morning after 30 days have gone by, the female one will not feel well. The player and their spouse will go to Gold Bar Clinic, where after a quick checking-up he will announce that the two of us are expecting a child. Afterwards, the player's spouse will ask about their ideal gender for our child. Players can select that they want to have boy, girl, let their spouse choose, or have this game decided one at random (in a procedure similar to pregnancy in real life). 'Birth' Lastly, the player must wait for 35 days (5 weeks) after the gender selection. In one morning, the player and their spouse will go to Gold Bar Clinic again, where the child will be born. After your child born, there is an option to give it a name. The player can let their spouse use his/her own randomly chosen name, let him/her think of another name, or one can name the baby themselves. The player will also receive a Rattle and 10 Baby Formula. Momomi will appear and let the player know that her fellow magical friends will watch over your child while they're out of house. That new little baby will be placed in the Crib. The player can feed their child everyday using a Formula Milk that Madison gave to one. The recipe will be added to kitchen if they want to make more Formula Milk. *Formula Milk = 2 Milk or 1 of higher-quality milk *Creamy Formula Milk = 2 Chocolate Milk or 1 of higher-quality chocolate milk Ariana will also sell Baby Formula at her farm shop for 500 Cash each. If the player forgot to feed their baby Formula Milk, it will increase the amount of time the baby takes to grow to its next stage. The player can give other food items, such as Fried Egg, but its growth is based on Formula Milk. Each day the player forget to give it Formula Milk will increase the time it takes to move to the next growth stage by a day. However, the player doesn't necessary have to play a Rattle with it everyday. The child will grow to a new baby stage every 1 week until he/she is grown up. There are Stage 1 (Newborn), Stage 2 (Crawling), Stage 3 (Standing Up), Stage 4 (Toddler), and finally Stage 5 (Talking). 'Grown-Up' 35 days after the child learns to talk, he/she will finally grow up. At this point you can begin to give it gifts. The child will appear at festivals (such as Halloween) and you can see a random event when it has at least 20,000 Heart Points. The player's spouse will give one a book to use to play with their child, as a replacement for the Rattle. To use the Picture Book, talk to your child and select the Book option. The player will see a small cut-scene of him/her reading and your child cheering one on. Once your child reaches Grown-Up stage, it has completely "grown-up" and can't get any older. 'Child Styles' 'Style 1: Easy-going' If the player marries Brian, Prince Altair, Ava, or Jocelyn, their child will look like this. Easy-going-son.png|Son Easy-going-daughter.png|Daughter Loves: Banana, Butter, Cheese, Chocolate recipes, Flowers, Milk Likes: Cheese Omelet, Egg, Fish, Marinated Fish, Mayonnaise, Omelet, Strawberry recipes, Yogurt Dislikes: Chili Prawns, Roast Beef, Stewed Beef, Tom Yum Goong Son Looks: Has slightly slanted eyes. His dark brown hair is short and frames the face with small strands sticking out and a small segment of bangs brushed aside. Wears a dark green hoodie with black shorts, grey socks, and dark green boots. Daughter Looks: Dark brown hair worn in buns with orange covers, and slightly slanted eyes. The bangs have an intake at the center. She wears an orange and red frilly dress with long sleeves and a big ribbon at the middle, paired with white frilly socks and orange Mary Janes. Act: Relaxed, sweet, kind 'Style 2: Outgoing' If the player marries Craig, Daniel, Elizabeth, or Madison, their child will look like this. Outgoing-Son.png|Son Outgoing-Daughter.png|Daughter Loves: Apple Pie, Chocolate recipes, Eggs, Fruit, Strawberry recipes, Milk Bread Likes: Butter, Cheese, Herbs, Milk, Relax Tea, Tea Dislikes: Bugs, Fish, Fish Meuniere, Marinated Fish, Salmon Meuniere, Sea creatures, Smoked Salmon, Spicy foods Son Looks: Wide brown eyes with dark brown messily spiked hair. On the left corner is a small intake, with the rest of the bangs spread to frame the face. Wears a gold parka with white top, dark blue shorts, red socks, and gold boots. Daughter Looks: Wide brown eyes with dark brown hair worn in curled ringlet pigtails held by red ribbon. Her bangs are separated into three sections with the forelocks layered over them and reaching the neck. Wears a gold blouse with a red dress, white frilly socks, and red shoes. Act: Extrovert, energetic, charming 'Style 3: Confident' If the player marries Edwin, Jack, Xander, or Ava, their will look like this. Confident-Son.png|Son Confident-Daughter.png|Daughter Loves: Fish, Fish Meuniere, Fruits, Fruit-based recipes, Nabeyaki Udon, Tempura Udon, Tempura Soba, Tomato Soup, Unagi Kabayaki, Zaru Soba Likes: Butter, Cheese, Cheese Omelet, Chocolate recipes, Eggs, Fried Egg, Honey, Honey Toast, Milk, Omelet, PB&J, Quiche, Royal Jelly, Vegetables, Yogurt Dislikes: Almond, Chestnut, Custard Pie, Custard Pudding, Failed Dish, Soybeans, Soy Milk, Soy Milk Cookies, Soy Milk Pudding, Walnut, Weed Son Looks: Gentle, slightly slanted eyes colored dark brown and shoulder-length hair brushed away from the face. Wears a white school top with red tie, dark blue blazer and shorts, paired with black socks and brown boots. Daughter Looks: Gentle, slightly slanted eyes of dark brown to match her navel length, low braided pigtails. Her bangs are most brushed to the left held by two violet clips, with short chin-length forelocks framing the face. Wears a white school top with red tie and pen in the pocket, paired with a denim suspender skirt, white knee-socks, and black loafers. Act: Formal, serious, and diligent 'Style 4: Independent' If you marry Harry, Princess Vega, or Sabine, the child will look like this. Independent-Son.png|Son Independent-daughter.png|Daughter Loves: Barbecue, Fish, Fish Meuniere, Fruits, Juice (All), Marinated Fish, Salmon Meuniere, Smoked Salmon Likes: Chawanmushi, Cheese, Cheese Bread, Cheese Danish, Chocolate Cookies, Elli Leaves, Eggs, Herbal tea, Herbs, Hot Milk, Milk, Milk Bread, Mille-feuille, Nabeyaki Udon, Relax Tea, Strawberry Roll Cake, Strawberry Tart, Tea, Tempura Soba, Tempura Udon, Tsukimi Udon, Yogurt Dislikes: Dessert recipes (except Chocolate Cookies, Mille-feuille, Strawberry Roll Cake, and Strawberry Tart), Failed Dish, Ore (All), Lumber, Stone, Spicy foods Son Looks: Downward slanted dark brown eyes giving a very shy expression. His hair is short and frames the face with spiked inward bangs and forelocks. Wears a turquoise long sleeved shirt with mandarin/nehru collar, dark blue shorts with a stripe on each side, and white socks paired with grey boots. Daughter Looks: Downward slanted dark brown eyes giving a very shy expression. The hair is thigh-length with an intake at the middle of the long bangs, and chest-length forelocks brushed over them. Wears a purple blouse with collar and button strip, along with a ruffled indigo skirt, white stockings, and purple shoes with ankle straps. Act: Introvert, polite, reserved Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Planet Memories characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Children Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only characters